Aqueles Olhos
by Ayame-Neechan
Summary: Hinata encontra um desconhecido sem memória, até que ... bem leiam pra saber.. HINx?
1. Chapter 1

**Yoo minna!! Estou de volta com mais uma fic, depois de ESCOLHAS e Triangulo SSS, venho com mais uma FIC do mundo de Naruto pra vocês!!**

**Só pra lembrar Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Tio Kishimoto**

**PS: Essa fic não segue a história do mangá mas pode conter alguns Spoilers**

**Boa Diversão e Onegai MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!! Bjinhos  
**

**CAP 1 – Um estranho**

Era uma tarde chuvosa, mas ela estava fora de casa, sem se importar com os pingos grossos da chuva que molhavam suas vestes, ela estava lá, em meio a floresta próxima a mansão, treinando para se tornar forte.

Tinha que ser assim, porque aquele era o jeito ninja dela, queria ser tão forte como ele... chega de ser aquela menininha fraca, a vergonha do clã principal.

Seus cabelos negros e longos eram balançados pelo vento, enquanto com movimentos graciosos ela girava no ar, como se aquilo fosse uma dança, seus olhos perolados estavam com o Byukagan ativados e Hinata acertava habilmente os pingos de chuva com o Jyuuken, quando o viu.

Do meio das árvores, uma figura alta surgia estava muito ferido, sangrava muito, e cambaleando caiu em sua frente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, quem era aquela figura que estava desmaiada à sua frente?? Se aproximou e verificou o pulso e a respiração, estavam fracos.

Com dificuldade ela o apoiou em seu ombro e o levou para dentro da mansão Hyuuga que nesse momento estava vazia, pois Neji estava fora em missão e seu pai e Hanabi sua irmã mais nova foram para uma cerimônia em outro país.

_(Oh-oh por Kami-Sama!! Quem é esse homem??)_ pensou, enquanto verificava os ferimentos do jovem a sua frente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Havia escuridão, era tudo tão negro e frio, estava em um vazio, será que havia morrido?

Sentia seu corpo pesado repousando em algo macio, um leve perfume feminino adentrava por suas narinas, e então seus olhos começaram a se abrir, lentamente como se visse a luz no fim do túnel, um clarão branco invadia suas pupilas.

Estava tudo embaçado, algumas piscadas depois conseguia enxergar bem o teto branco do local onde se encontrava.

_(onde estou??)_ lentamente olhou para seu próprio corpo, estava todo enfaixado, se encontrava em uma cama de solteiro, olhou ao redor mas não parecia ser um quarto de hospital, era um quarto bem organizado, com um grande armário branco encostado na parede que ficava de frente para ele, à sua esquerda havia uma janela por onde ele pode observar que uma pesada chuva caía lá fora e à sua esquerda encontrava-se a porta que estava encostada, as luzes do quarto estavam acesas, alguém esteve ali há pouco tempo.

Passos pelo vindos do corredor indicavam que havia alguém vindo na direção daquele quarto, a porta lentamente se abria. Talvez por reflexo, seu corpo se mexeu bruscamente no colchão o que causou muita dor, mas ele não era homem de gritar ou reclamar disso, antes seus olhos fitavam a porta que se abria lentamente.

Uma silhueta delicada adentrava pela porta, que parou ao deparar-se com o visitante recém acordado.

- Ah j-já acordou...q-que bom.. – disse a jovem.

Era uma jovem em seus 15 anos ainda, de pele muito clara e cabelos longos de um negro azulado, suas feições eram bem delicadas e seus olhos perolados o olhavam com uma certa timidez, em suas mãos pequenas e delicadas ela segurava uma bacia com água e panos, parecia até um pequeno anjo que estava a frente dele.

Suas orbes negras continuavam a seguir a jovem enquanto esta caminhava para junto da cama, sentou-se ao lado do rapaz por fim quebrou o silêncio que reinava.

- C-Como se sente? – a pequena o encarava com expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Bem... Arigatou. – ainda se encontrava muito fraco e sem chakra, mas se sentiu seguro, aquela jovem não representava perigo para ele, era um tanto frágil demais para lhe causar algum dano. – a quem devo agradecer?

- Sou Hyuuga Hinata... e você? – disse mostrando um tímido sorriso.

- Hyuuga...hum...eu sou... - ele parou por um instante, sua cabeça doía, vários flashes apareciam, cenas de algo que ele não conseguia compreender, pensou e refletiu, mas nada surgia em sua mente era como se fosse um grande quebra cabeça que agora estava desmontado. – não sei... – por um momento ficou desnorteado. Quem era ele, de onde viera, o que fazia ali?

Hinata percebeu a confusão mental de seu hóspede, não querendo causar maiores incômodos.

- Não se preocupe... gomenasai... n-não queria incomodar.. descanse por favor... logo irá se lembrar. – e por fim calmamente levantou-se e saiu do aposento, ele apenas meneou com a cabeça concordando e voltando a face para cima pôs-se a fitar o teto.

_Kuso, onde estou? Não consigo me lembrar de nada...é estranho..._

Seu corpo estava cansado demais para que pudesse raciocinar, seus olhos pesavam e por fim adormeceu novamente.

CONTINUA...,

----

_Não liguem pro capitulo curtinho ... eu sou má assim mesmo pra deixar vocês querendo mais ou não vcs é q decidem!!_


	2. Qual é o seu nome?

**Yoo minna estou de volta com mais um capitulo... espero que gostem, onegai reviews !!!!**

**PS: Leiam O Triangulo SSS e Confusões de um FULL METAL em Konoha!!**

** BJUS**

No Cap Anterior

- Não se preocupe... gomenasai... n-não queria incomodar.. descanse por favor... logo irá se lembrar. – e por fim calmamente levantou-se e saiu do aposento, ele apenas meneou com a cabeça concordando e voltando a face para cima pôs-se a fitar o teto.

_Kuso, onde estou? Não consigo me lembrar de nada...é estranho..._

Seu corpo estava cansado demais para que pudesse raciocinar, seus olhos pesavam e por fim adormeceu novamente.

**CAP 2 – Qual é o seu nome?**

Hinata acordara cedo, estava só naquela casa, já que Hanabi sua irmã mais nova e seu pai viajaram a negócios para uma vila vizinha, Neji também estava fora cumprindo missões, já que agora ele era um Jounin, mal parava em casa, caminhou em direção a cozinha, ia preparar o café da manhã para levar ao seu hóspede.

- Hinata!!! – ouviu alguém berrar seu nome do lado de fora da mansão, olhou pela janela da cozinha, o dia estava bem nublado mas a chuva já havia cessado, era Kiba que a chamava do lado de fora. Apressou-se, calçando os sapatos foi em direção a porta.

- Ohayo... Kiba-kun, Akamaru

- Ohayo Hinata, vamos treinar hoje? – disse o empolgado Kiba que estava acompanhado de seu fiel amigo Akamaru, um enorme cachorro branco que abanava o rabo.

- Ahn.. gomen.. h-hoje não vai dar... – disse um pouco tímida.

- Ahh tudo bem.. vamos Akamaru.

O cão farejava o ar desconfiado e começara latir freneticamente em frente a porta da casa da Hyuuga.

- O que foi Akamaru? – indagou seu dono se aproximando do cão. – Hei Hinata, tem mais alguém com você?

Ela fora surpreendida pela pergunta, mas preferiu não falar sobre o seu misterioso hóspede – n-não, Kiba-kun... bem..g-gomen preciso entrar ... – disse entrando na residência.

- Ok.. Ja ne Hinata, vamos Akamaru – Kiba e Akamaru se afastaram logo sumindo de vista.

Ao entrar, a jovem da um longo suspiro, levando as delicadas mãos sobre o peito, essa foi por pouco, ao virar-se deparou-se com o jovem que estava sob seus cuidados em pé a sua frente, ainda não estava totalmente recuperado, mas o barulho dos latidos o acordaram chamando sua atenção.

- Ah.. O-ohayo... está melhor?

O jovem esboçou um pequeno sorriso, colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Ah... sim muito obrigada.. eu só não consigo me lembrar quem eu sou... – disse desviando os olhos para o chão um pouco encabulado.

-Ah sim.. e-eu preparei o café... a-acho que deve estar com fome né? – a jovem retribuiu o sorriso, realmente aquele jovem era muito belo, mas de alguma forma lhe parecia familiar.

Os dois caminharam em direção a cozinha, Hinata erguera um pouco os pés para alcançar a prateleira onde se encontravam as xícaras, mas num pequeno desatento esbarrou em um dos copos e este ia em direção ao chão, a Hyuuga se virou para tentar parar o objeto, mas alguém já o havia feito, o jovem estava ali parado com o copo em mãos espantado pela própria agilidade, lançou um olhar confuso para Hinata e em seguida fitava o objeto.

- A-arigatou... – a menina agradeceu – _(Ele deve ser um shinobi muito habilidoso, para conseguir pegar o copo tão rápido) _pensou.

Sentaram-se na mesa e se pusera, a comer, meio envergonhada Hinata o olhava de esguela tentando imaginar quem seria aquele rapaz ou o que fazia antes de perder a memória.

Ele era alto, com cabelos castanhos acinzentados, que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, tinha a pele clara com algumas marcas, seus olhos eram negros e pareciam ter uma feição entristecida, ela não deixou de notar que em volta de seu pescoço ele possuía um adorno, uma corrente peculiar, suas roupas eram cinzas e estavam com manchas de sangue, rasgadas; ele parecia faminto pois comia com gosto.

- Está muito bom Hinata-san – disse vendo que a menina o fitava, deixando-a corada e fazendo-a desviar o olhar.

- H-hai...a-arigatou... me chame só de Hinata...e-e agora como devo chama-lo?? – encolheu-se com a pergunta, não queria deixá-lo constrangido.

Ele pareceu pensativo, realmente não se lembrava de nada, sua cabeça doía, ele olhou para a jovem.

- Hum.. não sei... – correu os olhos por todo o ambiente deparou-se com algumas folhas de papel sobre uma mesinha ao canto, Hinata virou o rosto na direção onde os olhos do rapaz estavam.

- Ah... Hitori.. é um p-passatempo q-que o Neji-niisan gosta muito.

Alguns flashes surgiam na cabeça dele, ele fechou um pouco os olhos – Hitori... é.. acho que isso se enquadraria perfeitamente na minha situação...ne Hinata – disse fitando a jovem.

-H-hai... Hitori-san... – ela sorriu envergonhada.

(Hitori é um jogo de raciocínio lógico, tipo quebra cabeça não aqueles que a gente tem que montar por peças, quem quiser saber mais tem lá no Wikipédia.. hehe)

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**E-pontas: **brigada, e continue acompanhando !! bjus

**Mad Neko Maid:** puxa fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.. bem o personagem não é OCC mas como ele perdeu a memória, optei por faze-lo um pouco diferente no começo só pra desenvolver o enredo. Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjuss

**Wuahana: **Brigada!! Como eu disse pra Mad Neko, não é um personagem novo, logo vocês saberá, quem é hehe, bjus e continue acompanhando!!

_Gomem pelo cap curtinho...mas sabe como é né.. só pra deixar uma pontinha de curiosidade!!  
_


	3. Hitori?

**Minna!! Gomenasai pela demora.. to numa correria aqui que vcs nem imaginam... prometo atualizar as outras fics em breve!!! aproveitem esse cap curtinho e boa leitura!!!**

**BJuss **

**Cap 3 – Hitori??**

A jovem olhava pela janela, vendo que as grandes nuvens carregadas agora deram lugar a um céu azul e um sol quente e brilhante, estava terminando de limpar a louça do café de mais cedo, Hitori permanecia parado pensativo, estava sentado lá na sala, nem notou a aproximação da jovem.

- H-Hitori-san... acho que devíamos ir ao hospital – disse encabulada enquanto desviava os olhos para o chão.

- Ahh sim... – levantou-se vagarosamente.

- P-pegue por favor – Hinata lhe estendia um sobretudo preto que pertencia a seu Pai, para que o jovem se cobrisse, afinal ele estava com as roupas rasgadas e sujas e ainda por cima todo enfaixado.

O rapaz vestiu-se e colocando um capuz sobre a cabeça acompanhou a pequena para fora da residência.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Passos pelo corredor vinham rápidos até pararem ante uma grande porta de madeira.

- Godaime-sama!!!

- Entre.

- Encontramos isso na floresta – disse o jovem estendendo uma manta, deixando Tsunade atônita.

- M-mas isso é... Rápido chamem Kakashi aqui!

- Hai – dito isso o ninja rapidamente desapareceu.

Em pouco tempo Hatake Kakashi estava no recinto.

- Mandou me chamar?

- Temos uma emergência... – disse a loira estendendo para ele o manto.

- Akatsuki!! – O ninja de cabelos prateados arregalou os olhos ao observar o objeto.

- Deixem a vila em alerta.. e Kakashi... fique de olho no Naruto.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça, ambos estavam cientes do perigo que rondava por perto, e sabendo dos movimentos que a Akatsuki estava realizando, não tardariam em se aproximar da vila de Konoha atrás do Uzumaki.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adentraram pelo saguão do hospital onde haviam algumas pessoas circulando e vez ou outras podia-se ver alguns enfermeiros passando.

- Por favor, gostaria que chamassem Haruno Sakura – disse em baixa voz para a jovem que estava a sua frente atrás da recepção.

- Ahh sim.. espere na saleta ali dentro – disse a jovem apontando para uma pequena sala que ficava a direita no corredor.

Os dois caminharam se sentando nas poltronas verdes e macias que haviam no lugar, o jovem olhava em volta curioso, pela porta podia-se observar as pessoas passando apressadas, algumas macas até uma delas chamarem a atenção do rapaz, deitado na maca havia um homem com o uniforme da polícia de Konoha, Hitori não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele símbolo, algumas cenas indefinidas apareciam em sua mente. Hinata percebeu a perturbação e preocupada ia abrir a boca para falar algo mas fora interrompida antes.

- Hinata-chan! – uma jovem de cabelos rosados e curtos, vestindo um jaleco branco adentrava no recinto, vindo cumprimentar a Hyuuga com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ahh Sakura-chan... – cumprimentou a outra.

- O que veio fazer por aqui? Está machucada?

- I-Iie... é Hitori-san – disse a garota apontando para o rapaz que só agora Sakura pode notar sua presença.

- Ahhh sim.. – ia se aproximando do jovem que estava de cabeça baixa fitando o chão ainda um pouco perturbado.

- E então Hitori-san o que .. – Sakura por um momento ficou emudecida, quando o rapaz levantou o rosto para olha-la, ela quase deixou cair a prancheta que tinha em suas mãos, temerosa afastou-se recuando um pouco, em seguida virando-se para Hinata que nada entendia.

- O que h-houve?? – o olhar interrogativo de Hinata passava de Sakura para Hitori que também estava perdido sem nada entender.

- N-nada, não foi nada – disse Sakura tentando disfarçar, observando o jovem que tinha um olhar indagador como se não estivesse entendendo nada, talvez sua mente tinha lhe pregado um peça, balançou a cabeça e voltando a forçar um sorriso – e então Hitori-san o que você tem?

- Ahh.. não consigo me lembrar de nada.

(_Então ele está com amnésia?) – _Bem deixe-me examina-lo, por favor Hinata poderia nos deixar a sós?

- H-hai, volto logo Hitori-san.- A pequena sai do quarto lentamente deixando Sakura e Hitori sozinhos.

- Muito bem – disse a jovem médica se aproximando do rapaz para examiná-lo, aquele rosto a pertubava, não se sentia à vontade com aquele rapaz – dói em algum lugar? Sente alguma coisa?

- não...eu só... bem é que as vezes sinto minha cabeça latejar – então ela se aproximou para examinar suas pupilas, sentou-se na cama e com a lanterna em mãos apontou para os olhos negros dele, parecia normal

- Parece que está tudo bem, você não teve nenhuma lesão, acho que só sua memória que demorará um pouco pra voltar, mas acho que isso é temporário, hum.. você deve ter se machucado mesmo hein Hitori-san...

- Hun?

- É que a Hinata, te enfaixou todo – disse esboçando um sorriso maroto – bem volte daqui alguns dias para eu te examinar novamente, e tirar essas faixas de você ok?

- Hai! Arigatou Sakura-san – o jovem agradeceu, ao olhar para as orbes verdes da jovem os flashes vieram à sua mente, aquele cabelo rosado, e aqueles olhos verdes, já os vira em algum lugar, mas era apenas uma vaga lembrança, então levantou-se e foi para a porta saindo logo em seguida.

Hinata o esperava no saguão, ela sorriu timidamente para o rapaz que fez o mesmo, saíram conversando sobre a consulta.

No quarto Sakura estava pensativa, aquele rapaz lhe parecia familiar, mas mal teve tempo de por seus pensamentos em ordem, logo seu nome fora anunciado no corredor.

Continua ...

**Respondendo as reviews...**

**Yanagi Yuhiko - **Kankurou??!! nossa nem eu tinha pensado nele.. rsrs humm pode ser uma opção!!

**E-Pontas - **Hum.. rsrs.. não é o Sasuke...(me perdoem fãs de SasuXHina) q bom que está gostando continue lendo!! bjus

**Wuahana - **Quem será... ?????????????? hummm.. segredo ¬¬ ihhihih bjus

**Pseudonimo V - **Hehhe que bom que gostou !!!! Ta aí mais um cap pra vc!


End file.
